Distortion
by dregus
Summary: After finding out about Kyuubi, Naruto's emotions spiral out of control as his mask of happiness breaks, due to the betrayal of the Hokage lying to him, and his hatred for the villagers coming to the surface, leading to the Kyuubi making a desperate decision.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here is a new story. The basic inspiration came from my Naruto/Pokémon challenge, but with a twist. Now I know some of you are going to complain about me not working on my first story. The reason I'm not is because I'm taking a bit of a break from it. And besides, work starts so early in the morning that when I do get home I just go back to sleep, leaving me with little time left in the day to do much of anything. **

**And so, my first Naruto and Pokemon story, the Queen of the Distortion. Here we go! **

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-Konoha, late at night-**

It was late at night, and several ninja were abuzz with what had happened a few hours ago: the stealing, and just now retrieval of the Forbidden scroll of seals. It was stolen because one Naruto Uzumaki had failed his gennin exam, and had been tricked by Mizuki into stealing it, thinking it was a makeup exam to pass. Several hours had passed, giving Naruto enough time to actually learn a jutsu from the scroll. And not only that, he had managed to surprise and defeat the traitor Mizuki when he had revealed his plans, using the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He also managed to graduate, thanks to his other teacher Iruka. Now someone would think that someone like Naruto would be absolutely ecstatic about not just passing his exam after the last few failures, but also learning a high level jutsu and aiding in the capture of a traitor. You would be wrong. If one were to look at Naruto, they would not find him with his large smile and eyes bright with happiness. Oh no. Even though his face was down making hard to see his face, if one were to look they would see a disturbing blank look on his face. The only way to tell what he was feeling was to look into his eyes which had lost some of their brightness, to be replaced with a broken and haunted look.

Why you ask? Well, it was because he was a Jinchuriki, a literal human sacrifice. He had heard the term before from the villagers spoken in whispers, but he did not fully understand what it had meant, until today that is. Mizuki had revealed that little secret, kept so because of a law the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen had made preventing people from speaking of it, though it did little to actually stop them from doing so. But the secret of what him being a Jinchuriki meant that he was actually the living prison for a massive creature known as a Bijuu. And not just any Bijuu, the one that had attacked 12 years ago, the very day he was born, the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi.

And when Naruto heard this, everything finally made sense to him. When he was younger, there were times when the villagers would group up and would attack him, only to be stopped by ninja. Only now did he realize they were not protecting him from them, they were protecting the _villagers _from _him. "After all, they probably didn't want me to access the power of the demon by accident, and go on a rampage." _Naruto thought bitterly. _"And the old ma-no, the Sandaime didn't spend time me, some random orphan out of the goodness of his heart, oh no. he probably did it to keep a check on his precious Jinchuriki." _He thought with a sneer. It made sense. The Hokage was a busy man, and what other reason would he have for spending time with someone like him when he had a village to run?

It did not take him long to reach the lake within one of the training grounds in order to try and clear his head. He had asked Iruka if there was somewhere he could go to think. This of course worried Iruka, after everything that had happened, but Naruto said that there was nothing to worry about, putting on his mask of foolish happiness, which served to fool Iruka. Walking up the still water, he then looks at his reflection. He takes notice that he resembles a picture of a man he had seen in the Hokage's office hanging on the wall. He had the same eyes and hair, and briefly wonders if he was somehow perhaps related to him. But then his eyes narrow on his whisker marks. The very same marks, marking him as Kyuubi's Jinchuriki. He couldn't believe that the Hokage would not tell him something like this. Well, he supposed that his mask of idiocy and happiness would have dissuaded the Hokage from telling him, but damm it; you just don't hide something like this from someone! "Wait, if the Hokage was lying to me about why the villagers didn't like me, what else was he lying to me about?" thought Naruto, the realization of the Hokage's betrayal stinging deeply.

"Damn it all!" he yells out into the night, no longer able to hold in his emotions. "Damn those worthless bastards! I'm not the fox! The hell cant they see that? I didn't ask for this! I never wanted this! Damn villagers too stupid to see me and not the fox! Damn bastard Hokage, pretending to be kind to me, when he just wants to make sure the villages weapon doesn't go berserk!" Letting out another yell, he falls to his knees and begins punching the ground in frustration, anger, bitterness and loneliness coming up, no longer being able to repress them any longer. Had he looked in his reflection on the water's surface in front of him, he would have noticed his eyes shifting between blue and red with a slit pupil, and his features turn more beastly the more his emotions spiraled out of control.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-Inside of the seal-**

For little over 12 years, the nine tailed fox Kyuubi had been stuck inside of the seal. Only waking a few times, having been woken up when sensing her hosts extreme despair several years ago. At the time, the fox couldn't believe that a child could hold such sadness and anger. Though the Uzumaki were a rather emotional people, as they were ones that did put family above all else unlike most of the shinobi world. Didn't these fools know how dangerous an Uzumaki was when they were angry? How else would her previous host, the boy's mother Kushina have gained such a title as Red Death? You didn't get it for being nice, that's for damn sure.

But for as much as she, the Kyuubi hated and having her pride as the strongest Bijuu to be sealed, she could not fault Naruto. The boy did not ask to be her Jinchuriki. Unlike most, which would have jumped at the chance to have such power, he did not even want it. And she couldn't blame him.

One time she had been watching through Naruto's eyes when he was at the library, having snuck in as the librarian did not allow him entrance, she was surprised at what he was reading, and it made her blood boil. It was about Hashirama, and his many deeds, but Naruto was at the part where he attempted peace with the other nations, by giving her brethren away like prizes at a fair. It was not something taught in the academy, as the entire subject related to Bijuu was something that Sarutobi had put a lid on, not wanting the next generation to know about it. (This was stupid in her opinion.) But she was honestly surprised at how Naruto reacted when he had read that part. He has called Hashirama a fool! Not only that, but he believed it was stupid to give away sentient creatures as peace offerings, when they were in turn going to be sealed away and used for war. Not only that, but he said that for all of Hashirama's kindness and compassion, that what he was doing was in reality cruel and inhumane, trapping them and giving them away to be used as tools of war. It sickened him.

Kyuubi was surprised, and touched that Naruto felt that way. Never before had a human sympethized with them. Hell, her previous Jinchuriki Mito and Kushina never even bothered to befriend her. They believed if that they themselves were filled with love, that they could counteract her hatred for humanity. And yet they never bothered to even try and fix the source of the problem: her hatred for humanity. They did nothing, but simply leave her in their seals and never communicating with her, treating her like some kind of animal and criminal. It wasn't her fault! It was humanity, and the desire for more power that lead to things being the way they are! And yet for a human to take her side, to see that it was in fact humans who were to blame for their destruction (which was caused only because they wanted to get away from humans and be free) made her incredibly happy.

And so, knowing how Naruto felt about things, tried to help him as best she could. Naturally this was difficult, as her influence was small, but she did what she could. She tried to help his growth as best she could; even going so far as to make sure he didn't die from malnutrition due to his constant diet of ramen. Outside of that, there wasn't much she could do, as she could not affect his mind. (If she could, she would have gotten him to eat better, even if it meant stealing.)

But now she was faced with a problem: with Mizuki telling Naruto his status of a Jinchuriki, it did not take long for his emotional facade of happiness to shatter like glass, and all his pent up emotions to boil to the surface. It would not be long before her power would be brought up as well, and she feared what would happen to the boy in his current state. He would most likely go berserk, and the more hateful ninja would be more inclined to simply kill him, especially after he had been tricked into stealing the scroll.

She had to think fast. Her options were limited, stuck inside of the seal as she was. With Naruto soon to draw on her power, and the humans more than likely would be out for blood, she had to do something, and fast! She needed to get someone, anyone to help Naruto, but who? There was no one in the village who would be able to, and Naruto was alone in the middle of a clearing with a large, clear lake in front- wait, a clear lake? Yes, in front of Naruto was a crystal clear lake. And the only reason it was relavent, was because their was one being who could use any clear surface to pear into the human world. But could she really call upon the Renegade ruler of the distortion itself to help Naruto? After a moment, she sighed in defeat. There truly was no other way. While there were othes she could call upon that would be more inclined to help Naruto, none would get here fast enough to do so.

"**im sorry Naruto, but im going to have to take my chances, as this accursed village is more than likely to kill you when you tap into my power. At least with that Renegade, you'll have a chance at survival. I'll have to act fast." **said Kyuubi. And with that, she brought forth her power, and had it latch onto Naruto's spiraling emotions, making it easy to bypass the seal and have her power come out.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-Back with Naruto in the clearing-**

While Naruto remained ignorant of his tenants plans, he continued to let his emotions run rampant. He soon stood up, a crimson aura now enveloping his body. He then threw his head back, and let out a beastly roar that could be heard all throughout the village. The crimson aura enveloping him soon turned into a fox shaped shroud with a single tail. and while Naruto loosing himself to his rage, Kyuubi took the chance to control her Youkai as best she could through the seal, and began writing her message on the water's surface. Normally this wouldn't be possible, but then again she was trying to communicate with a being in a whole different dimension, and she wasn't even human anyway, so she could bend the rules of reality a little bit.

And as expected, it did not take long for the ninja to arrive. After all, it wasn't too long ago that they had been searching for Naruto and the forbidden scroll. And it was not surprising to see anger and fear in their eyes as they saw Naruto in a one tailed-no, make that two tailed chakra cloak, as the second tail had just formed. Though this increased her ability to write her message (as those damn letters 'they' used were so strange, not to mention having to write it backwards) made it easier. The ninja seemed ready to attack, before the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen himself had arrived in full battle gear, though upon seeing Naruto in a two tailed state, the look on his face had a melancholy expression on his face.

"Naruto…" the old Hokage said. _"How could this have happened? I thought that everything had been resolved when we learned Mizuki had tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll. So how did this happen? Does Iruka know anything? I wanted to question him, but he had to be taken to the hospital immediately due to his injuries, and Mizuki….! Could he have told Naruto about the fox!? That has to be it! Mizuki must have told Naruto before trying to kill him! Damn it! Damn you to hell you stupid bastard Mizuki!" _thought a now angry Sarutobi at his revelation. 

Coming out of his thoughts, he looks on at Naruto covered in Kyuubi's chakra, his two chakra tails flailing behind him, not knowing of what the fox was really doing with them. But before Sarutobi could say anything, the lake behind Naruto glows, and a giant black tentacle with a bright red spike on the end appears. Naruto, seeing their reactions, turns around only to see the tentacle wrap around him, lift him into the air, and then sink down into the clear lake and vanishing.

"NARUTO! NO!" yelled Sarutobi, as he and ran toward the lake in a vain attempt at trying to stop the tentacle from taking away Naruto. As the tentacle disappeared with Naruto, he could only look on in helplessly. When he got to the lake, all he could see was his reflection, and no sign of Naruto or the strange tentacle that had taken him. "_No. this cant be happening! I promised myself that I would take care of Minato and Kushina's son! How could I have failed this badly? I should have done more for the boy…" _Thought Sarutobi in sadness.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-A few moments ago. Location:? -**

In a dark place with platforms floating at many different angles. This world disobeys the normal laws of physics: as there were several small floating islands scattered about. Trees and rocks were simply growing out of the ground, and then disappeared. Water was flowing at impossible angels, and some even flowing upward in a defiance of gravity. But in this strange place, only one being actually lived here.

A creature with six black, ghostly streamers on its back that each has a bright red spike at the end. Its mouth is hidden by the head plates, which swing open sideways when the mouth is opening. Where legs would be, it has instead six spike like protrusions. There are four more golden spikes near the edge of the tail. There are three gold half-rings on its neck that can grip objects. This large creature is none other than Giratina, ruler of the Distortion world. It had been sent here by Arceus itself, and unlike the stories of it being banished, it was sent there to keep it stable in the event something would happen to it. (like Palkia and Dialga fighting eachother, causing ruptures in time in space that could damage the distortion world.)

To Giratina, while it was a lonely existence, it would rather have at least some company. Though the list of being that that could even get here were small, and there weren't many legendaries even alive any more. but while it was making its usual routine around the distortion world making sure there were no problems, it noticed something strange. It was an ominous orange/red glow shining into the distortion world. Now normally Giratina wouldn't care about this, but it seemed as though someone was actually trying to get Giratina's attention, like when you hear an animal pawing at the door. Deciding to investigate, it came upon a strange sight. Giratina had the ability to use any clear surface to gaze into the real world, and upon seeing a human covered in a strange cloak of energy with two energy tails was certainly strange. What was stranger still was that the 'tails' appeared to be trying to write something. Looking closer, it looked as though it was a crude imitation of Unknown. When the tails finished, Giratina looked at the finished message:

"Giratina help boy! I beg you!" –Kyuubi

Giratina's eyes widened at this. Sure the message was choppy, and the writing bad, but Giratina now understood what was going on. The boy had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, having heard about it though the other legendaries. But what was surprising was that Kyuubi was actually _begging _of all things! To Giratina for help! And looking onward, it could certainly see why: several other humans who looked ready to kill the poor boy. Now normally Giratina would not interfere with such things, but the Kyuubi was personally asking her for help. So making up its mind, Giratina opened up a portal, and put a tentacle through the hole to get the boy.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**-Back with Naruto -**

He didn't know what had happened. He remembered he was in the clearing in front of the lake. He then got angry at the truth of what he was being exposed. He vaguely remembered people in the clearing in his anger clouded mind. But before anyone could do anything, a giant tentacle had grabbed him pulling him to god knows where. Wherever he had ended up had apparently brought him out of his anger educed state, cancelling the flow of the Kyuubi's chakra he felt. Upon feeling the tentacle let him go and falling on solid ground, he looked around and saw he was in a strange place. It was like gravity, nay reality itself was thrown out of whack! But he had little time to marvel at this new place, when he heard a deep rumbling noise behind him. Slowly turning his head, he was met with a strange looking and massive creature. It lowered its head so he could look straight into its red eye. And then, to his surprise, instead of eating him like he first thought, it spoke in a strange and distorted voice.

"**now then, care to tell me what was going on exactly? And why the Kyuubi sealed inside of you called upon me to help you?" said the creature. **

This floored Naruto. The Kyuubi actually called for help, and this creature answered!? How did the fox do that, where was he, and what the hell was this thing!? Slowly, he began to speak. "W-who, and what are you?" he asked timmedely.

Giratina looked at him for a second. "**I suppose that's a fair question. I am Giratina, protector of this world, the Distortion, and one of the Creation Trio. Now, who are you?"**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**And that's it folks! Let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. First off, wanted to thank all of you who enjoyed the first chap. I know it wasn't very long, but I hardly have any time to even read stories, let alone work on any. **

**But this story was partially spawned from its original idea, which is now a story challenge I made if you want to check it out. But that aside, I really wanted to do this, mainly because the idea had been with me for so long. **

**And just so you know, Giratina will not be the only legendary to appear. Some will of course have more important roles than others. And some might not even appear at all. There are, 51 I believe? So yeah, I don't think all of them are going to make an appearance. **

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Naruto could only look on in awe and confusion at Giratina. Awe, because he had never seen something even remotely like Giratina in all his life. Confusion, because he had never even heard of this Giratina creature before, nor of the 'creation trio', or the Distortion world where he apparently was! In fact, he didn't even know what the hell the Kyuubi did to call on such a being to help him in the first place! What was going on here?

"**Boy." **Giratina got Naruto's attention. "**Why exactly did you call for my assistance?"** asked Giratina.

Naruto's eyes scrunched in confusion. "What are you talking about? I didn't call for help! Hell, I've never even heard of you before!" said Naruto.

Giratina grew confused at this. How could the boy not know of her? Giratina had very clearly seen the message for help, ignoring that it was poorly written and choppy. But from what the child said, it seemed that Kyuubi had called for help independently of the boy. But why? Giratina was under the impression that humans chose a young child to turn into a Jinchuriki and then begun training them in the Bijuu's powers. So unless the boy had a bad relationship with the Kyuubi, which seemed unlikely as the Kyuubi went through the trouble of calling for help from _the _Master of the Distortion, then the Kyuubi had to care for the boy. _"Then the only other option is that the boy has no knowledge of the fox at all? But why? I thought those foolish humans always taught Jinchuriki early on to try and use the Bijuu's powers effectively. As the boy apparently has little to no contact with the fox makes this very likely. But this doesn't make any sense." _Though Giratina.

"**Boy-"**Giratina was then cut off by Naruto "Hey! My name is not 'boy'! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!" yelled Naruto. Giratina saw that the boy was shaking; in an attempt to hide is obvious fear, which was understandable in his position.

"**Very well, Naruto Uzumaki. Can you please tell me exactly what happened before I grabbed you? I wish to know why the fox inside you would call for my aide." Asked Giratina. **

Naruto was hesitant to tell Giratina anything. Hell, he wasn't even sure why the fox had called upon this being to supposedly help him. Hell, he couldn't even clearly remember what had happened after he got to the lake! All that he could recall was getting really angry and then things got hazy after that. But he let out a sigh, and decided he might as well tell Giratina what happened. Once the explanation is done, he said: "that's everything that happened up till now."

Giratina let out a mental sigh when the boy finished. The boy really had no idea he was the Jinchuriki till just before being brought to the Distortion. Though that begged the question: what to do now? Naruto had no knowledge of how to contact the Kyuubi, having only found out about it at all. So a different approach was needed to talk to the fox.

"**Naruto. I need to speak with the fox inside of you." **Said Giratina.

Naruto's eyes widen at this. "W-what? Why do you need to talk to the fox? And how would you even talk to him, or her? Whatever!"

When he finished, Giratina got in the boy's face. **"Naruto. I understand you have had no contact with the fox, but I need to talk to it in order to find out exactly why it had called upon me for aid. And since you have no way of doing it yourself, were going to be using a more… indirect method of communication. This will make things easier as I will be able to talk directly to it as well. Do I have your permission to use this method?" **seeing the boys unsure look, Giratina added "**don't worry, the process should not hurt." **This seemed to ease the boy.

Letting out a sigh, he nodded his head to Giratina's request. With that, Giratina turned around and after a bit of searching, grabbed what looked like an amorphous blob of metal. It somehow floated near the point of Giratina's upper right tentacle, and brought it close to Naruto.

"**Naruto, here in the distortion world the normal laws of reality that apply to your world, are warped here, like gravity." **And motions to the chunks of floating rock everywhere. "**What I have here is a piece of the 'mirrors' I use to look into the other world. With it, I can connect it to the seal holding Kyuubi so we can speak to the fox. Are you ready?" Giratina asked. **

Naruto nodded at this, and lifted up his shirt enough to show his seal. Giratina positioned the liquid metal near Naruto's seal, and had a small string of it connect to the center of it. With that done, Giratina let out a roar at the metal, much like when opening a portal to the real world. The blob then began to change shape, and took the form of an elongated octagon, and looked like a polished mirror. Then, the part of it connected to Naruto turned red, and soon the entire edge of the metallic mirror was red. When it finished, the mirror began to swirl with different colors. The swirling slowed down, and soon the inside of the seal, the _Kyuubi_ began to come into focus. As the fox came into view, Naruto was clearly nervous. While he had felt sympathetic toward the Bijuu for being treated as mere possessions and tools of war, meeting one, let alone the Kyuubi that was sealed inside of him was something different altogether. But he steeled his resolve, as he was about to see the source of the Leaf Village's hatred.

Then, when the image finally came into focus, he could see it. With its orange fur (which was awesome in his opinion), large rabbit like ears, and its nine tails. "Kyuubi…" Naruto said quietly. But the fox's ears twitched, signifying it had heard him. Opening its eye's to reveal a deep red with a slit pupil looking right at him.

"**I see." **Said Kyuubi**. "So it did work. I take it you created this in order to speak with me, didn't you Giratina?" **

"**Yes. I was curious as to why you would ask me of all beings for help." **Said Giratina who had a curious look in its eyes, as did Naruto.

Kyuubi then turned her gaze away from Giratina, and looked upon her container Naruto. It was rather strange to be able to look at him through the small window Giratina had created. Letting out a sigh, she started talking "**Of course. You have to understand, that the leaf village hates Naruto, and very few that don't. There were even those that attacked him, but he was protected only because they feared he would call upon my power by accident. Even the village's leader, Sarutobi Hiruzen, who played the part of a grandfather to Naruto, did not truly care for the boy." **Naruto's eyes widened at this. He had suspected it to be true, but a part of him did not want to believe it.

Kyuubi sensed her containers anger, and saw him looking down at the ground with his fists clenched in anger. "**Naruto." **She said getting his attention. ** "I know this is hard to take in. and for that I'm sorry. Things should not have gone the way they did. When your father sealed me into you after I was forced to attack the village-"she** would have continued, but Naruto cut her off with a yell of "WHAT!? What do you mean you were forced to attack the village? And what do you mean by my dad?" Kyuubi's eyes widened at this. Of course, she had forgotten that the boy had no knowledge of his parents, or the fact that the only one person besides her knew the truth of why she attacked, one was the person who did it, the fake Madara Uchiha.

Kyuubi looked to Giratina "**I'm sorry, but there are things that I have to tell the boy that were hidden from him. Is it all right if I fill him in before getting back to your question?" **Giratina nodded at this. After all, the information could be useful, in some form or another, so Giratina decided to let the fox tell Naruto what she needed to tell him. And so she did, from who his parents are, to the spiral masked man who ripped her from Naruto's mother Kushina, the subsequent attack, halving half of her power painfully ripped from her, and finally his parents dying after she had been sealed into him.

When she finished, Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had finally found out who his parents were, something every orphan wanted to know more than anything, and he should have been happy! But he wasn't. His father, _Minato, _had sealed the Kyuubi inside of him. And he actually believed that the villagers would see him as a hero? What kind of idiotic idealistic nonsense is that!? He couldn't have sealed the other half of Kyuubi into his mother, Kushina, and used the same seal he had used to take Kyuubi's other half into himself? After all, the man had long since died, meaning that the yang half of Kyuubi was still sealed inside of his corpse! But no, he willfully sealed the yin half of Kyuubi inside of him, knowing full well how people as a whole view and treat Jinchuriki, especially after just being attacked by one. But no, he had to preserve the 'balance'. More like make sure the leaf village still had a weapon they could use! If he were able to, he would beat the ever living hell out of that dumb bastard!

But with a great deal of effort, he calmed himself down. He could deal with this revelation later, as right now there were more important things to deal with. "Kyuubi." He finally said. He looked into the Kyuubi's eyes and said: "Guess we both got the short end of the stick eh? You got shoved inside of me to be used as a tool of war, and I'm treated like I have the plague because the fourth Hokage was stupid enough to trust the villagers." He said with a sad smile. Both noted the fact that Naruto did not call Minato his father, but rather as the fourth Hokage. But considering what he had just found out, it would be nigh impossible to call the man whose foolish ideology sentenced you to a life of suffering as 'father'. But Kyuubi was happy he wasn't mad at her. If anything, he was sad that both of them had suffered for no good reason.

"**I see". **Said Giratina. "**This is all rather fascinating. But I believe it is time we got back to the main point. Now Kyuubi, what is it you want from me? I know enough about you that you didn't just summon me to simply help Naruto here escape." **Said Giratina. While everything that had been revealed was interesting, as Giratina had not really bothered to keep track of how humanity had progressed after the Pokémon had been…'removed' from that world. But it was time things got back on track.

"**Giratina, your right. I did not call for your aid to simply save him from the villagers. I called you, in the hopes we would all be able to benefit from each other." **Said Kyuubi, gaining confused looks from Giratina and Naruto. "**Naruto, as it stands, and I'm sorry to put it like this, the villagers will more than likely have you killed if you return. You tapped into my power, and even though you were tricked into stealing the scroll, I have no doubt that many people will push for your execution, if not some ninja doing it themselves. And the fact that I had called upon Giratina to save you, probably only made things worse, considering they might think you're trying to recruit other demons to attack the village, or some such nonsense." **She said, and Naruto had a downcast expression at her words. And she was probably right. Even with the Hokage saying otherwise, he would most likely be executed, and even if he wasn't, who knows what they would do to him. **"This is why I have a proposition for you Giratina. As Naruto will be slated for death, his life as a human is basically over. So, could you give him a new life, as his current one is basically over?" **said Kyuubi with a grim tone. She sincerely hoped Giratina would go for it. If not, then the legendary could quite possibly send them back, or even leave them trapped within some secluded part of the distortion world forever.

But at the mentioning of giving Naruto a new life, Giratina's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "**I see, so that's your game, is it? And what makes you think I would willingly do **_**that? **_**While I know that boy's plight is a serious one, I will not be easily swayed to do what you want." **said Giratina in a serious tone. What the fox was asking for was rather serious, and not something that would normally be done.

"**Oh really? I thought that you would be more welcoming to the idea. Especially since what happened all those years ago, you and the others were shoved with more responsibilities because of it. With this, your burdens would be significantly lighter."** Said Kyuubi. She had known that Giratina would be rather resistant to the idea, but had hoped Giratina would not be as opposed to it as it was.

Naruto, on the other hand had no idea what was going on. As if having a titanic beast of destruction that was sealed in his gut talking through a magic mirror, to some kind of strange eldritch being from another dimension wasn't strange enough. But apparently whatever it was they were talking about was something that Giratina didn't really like, and something that Kyuubi wanted the other to do. They were basically making some kind of important, life changing decision for him, and wouldn't even include him in on it! Well, he wasn't going to have any of that! He was Naruto Uzumaki, and doesn't let anyone decide anything for him, let alone something like this!

"Hey! What the hell are the two of you talking about!? In case you two have forgotten, I'm still here, and I don't know what's going on!" yelled Naruto, causing both Giratina and Kyuubi to look at him. As soon as they did, Naruto suddenly felt very small at having two powerful beings giving him their undivided attention (never mind that one of them was sealed inside of him.) the two of them look at each other and the nod.

"**I suppose it's only fair that Naruto know what it is we're talking about. After all, it is a serious subject." **Said Kyuubi.

Giratina closed its eyes and let out a sigh. Opening its eyes again, it looked directly at Naruto. **"your right Naruto. Before I get to that, there are a few things I have to explain to you about what I am exactly…" **

And so Giratina explained to Naruto the history of Pokémon, what they were, and how they were all created due to their god Arceus. Giratina also went to explain the reason that Pokémon no longer inhabited the world of humans, is that when those who sought to try and control the vast power that they had, Arceus had had enough of it, and so took every single last Pokémon in the world, and moved them to a new dimension entirely, similar to that of summoning realms like the toads, snakes, and so on and so forth. But the process to do this required the help of all the major legendaries. This left the other ones to make sure none of the greedy humans got in the way and stopped them. And they were successful… but as a terrible cost. While the lesser legendaries did in fact keep the greedy humans occupied, many of them died in the process. Though when the process was complete, Arceus was furious that the humans had, in their greed, had not only killed the legendaries, but were taking their lifeless bodies away for experimentation. Arceus and the remaining legendaries quickly put a stop to this and recovered their remains. But Arceus was not satisfied. Due people from Team Galactic knowing about different dimensions, Arceus believed that they would one day find a way to breach the dimension that had become the new home for all the Pokémon, and made its decision: to erase them from existence entirely. After those who sought to use Pokémon for their own greed were eradiated (leaving only a handful at the most who survived, as Arceus and the others were rather thorough in this) Pokémon as a whole eventually began to become little more than a myth over the years, until maybe only a few humans left alive today even heard of Pokémon, let alone know much about them.

With Giratina's tale done, Naruto was speechless. He honestly couldn't believe that at one point the whole world was full of creatures just like Giratina (though most were much smaller, but still.) though he did feel bad for those that lost their lives so their brethren could escape. Thinking about it, the Pokémon were much like the Bijuu, in that they were hunted down and captured for the sole purpose of being used in whatever form their captor wanted. But one thing still puzzled him though.

"But what does that have to do with what you two were talking about?" asked Naruto. Giratina sighed, knowing this next part wasn't going to be easy.

"**Naruto. I told you all that not just so you knew my kinds history, but so you know that several legendaries are dead. And under normal circumstances, there is no way to bring them back to life. What Kyuubi is suggesting I do is to in fact… end your life as a human, and turn you into one of the legendaries that perished." **Said Giratina.

Naruto's eyes bugged out in shock when he heard this. Kyuubi wanted Giratina to turn him into a Pokémon? And one of the legendary ones at that!? He then slowly turned his head to Kyuubi, and looked as though he tried to speak, but no words came out.

"**Naruto, please understand. Your life as a human is basically over. The village hated you from the day you were born, and after what happened, I don't think they will be fine with nothing less than your head on a pike." **Kyuubi said with sadness and regret. Honestly, she knew the odds were slim that her gamble in summoning Giratina would pan out, let alone getting it to give in and turn Naruto into a legendary. "**But please understand Naruto that there really isn't much choice. Even if you did go back to the human world and leave Konoha, you would merely be hunted down by them, and any other village that would want to use you, and me, to increase their own military power. But if you could become a legendary, that would immediately change. As a legendary, the only being you would have to obey would be Arceus, and to an extent the other legendaries on the same level of power as Giratina. You would be free to do as you pleased." **She then turned his attention to Giratina. "**So please Giratina, do this for him. Both of you only stand to gain from this. You and the others get to bring back a legendary that had died, and Naruto gets to be free of the hatred and pain." **She finished with pleading eyes. While she may be the strongest of the nine Bijuu, she truly did want this to happen. There simply was no other alternative.

Naruto felt conflicting emotions: on one hand he felt touched that the great and powerful Kyuubi of all beings would plead for Giratina to turn him into a legendary so that he wouldn't have to suffer as a human anymore. But scared as well, as if he did turn into a legendary, he had no idea what kind of creature he would be turning into, let alone what would happen to the Kyuubi if he did!

Giratina closed its eyes as it was getting a headache. It wasn't as if Giratina couldn't turn Naruto into a legendary, which was not the problem. The _problem _was how Arceus would react to it. While it wouldn't really be desecrating their graves, as it would be more akin to a reincarnation, Giratina was not sure how Arceus would be happy that Giratina had been able to find a way to bring the legendaries back, or furious that she had turned a human into new legendary. However something broke Giratina from its thoughts: a presence that hadn't been felt for a _very _long time. Upon realizing what the feeling was, Giratina merely let out a sigh as it knew now what to do. After all, even in the distortion realm, Arceus is the god of all Pokémon, including whatever realm they might be in. so, with the surprising approval of Arceus, Giratina spoke.

"**Very well, you've made your point Kyuubi. But, is this what you want Naruto? To throw away your humanity, and to become a Pokémon like me? Not only that, but if you go through with it, I don't know **_**which **_**legendary you will become." **Said Giratina. While Giratina would normally be happy about something like this, as the number of legendaries that had died was quite a problem, though not as big a problem considering they didn't have to deal with any humans trying to capture them and abuse their power. But it was either become a legendary, or go back to his world and die, or be hunted like an animal. The illusion of choice was merely to give him some comfort that he could willingly choose his fate.

But Naruto took a while to respond. After all, how could he? He was given a life altering decision to make. But thinking on it, what reason did he have to say no? While he had never been physically abused in the leaf, due to the ninja keeping him safe, he had never felt safe either. It was as if the Ninja guarding him were only doing so because they were ordered to, and if they hadn't, they would have let the villagers beat him. But still, he suffered emotionally and mentally due to how the villagers treated him. Many a time when he was younger he had felt soul crushing loneliness and despair, and only the comforting words of someone, who he now fully believed to have been the Kyuubi, whispering sweet nothings into his ear to make him feel better. And besides, it wasn't as if there was anyone truly important to him in the leaf village. Sure there were the Ichiraku family, and Iruka, but those bonds he had with them wasn't much, considering one was little more than a student/teacher, and the other was only because they didn't throw him out when he went there to eat.

Steeling his resolve, Naruto had only one last question before he truly made his decision. "Giratina. If I do agree to this, to become a legendary, what will happen to Kyuubi? Will it still be sealed inside of me, or what?"

This was not what they were expecting from the boy. They were both surprised, Kyuubi more so than Giratina. Kyuubi was touched that Naruto cared enough for her well being to ask something like that. She herself didn't really wonder what would happen to her, as she was more focused on helping Naruto as best she could.

Giratina was first to regain its composure at the sudden question and answered. "**Worry not Naruto. When the process begins, I will remove the Kyuubi from her seal so her presence will not interfere with the change. She will be perfectly fine." **_While thinking "it will also allow me to remove those other signatures from inside him as well. I don't know why he has two other souls inside of him, but we can figure that out after the transformation is complete."_

Though while Naruto was happy, he was surprised once more that Kyuubi was actually a woman. While he was not sexist or anything, he just didn't know whether or not the fox was male or female. Though he supposed it was less creepy to have a female sealed inside of him then a dude.

Naruto let out a sigh, and looked at Giratina. "All right then, I'm ready when you are."

With that, Giratina moved all of its tentacles to Naruto, and stabbed them into the ground around him. Then, strange runes appeared around him and the spots where Giratina now began glowing, and the connected to each other in the form of a hexagon. With this done, Giratina then took the tentacles and positioned them around the seal on Naruto's stomach. Naruto and Giratina's eyes met, and he gave a firm nod. With that, the array glowed brightly, and soon engulfed Naruto. Giratina reacted quickly, connecting to the seal and began to pull on it. If she failed, there was no telling what could happen to the both of them. Pulling as hard as possible, it ripped out the Kyuubi who landed with a loud 'crash', along with the other two souls that had been stuck in there, and quickly tucked those away to later discuss what they are.

Kyuubi, even though disoriented, turned around as best she could to look at the now large glowing orb that Naruto was inside. She could only look on in anticipation as to what Naruto would become when he exited the sphere. Though there was apprehension. After all, while Naruto did not hate her for what had happened, she didn't know how to even try to start a real relationship with him.

Giratina was also nervous. After all, this had never happened before, and had no idea how long it would take, or even what would come out when it was all done. Though Giratina hoped that out of all the possible legendaries he could become, Giratina sincerely hoped that he did not become _that _legendary. As even though that one had fought alongside the others during that battle, it only did so because it reveled in destruction, and it was only able to die because there was no life force anywhere near for it to steal to revive itself.

But looking upon the orb, Giratina could not shake the feeling of dread that soon came. And to make things worse, the orb changed from white, to a dark red with black marking. Then cracks began to appear. It did not take long for them to appear all over the orb, and when it finally reached the top, it completely shattered, letting out a burst of dark red energy that felt of death. After the energy dissipated, Kyuubi and Giratina looked upon Naruto's new form. One with joy at the feeling of the dangerous aura it was giving off and the other with trepidation at seeing the one legendary it did not want to see.

- It revealed a large avian-like Pokémon. Its body is dark in coloration and is adorned with grayish patterns along the underside. Its wings and tails have three points extending along the edges, close to where they meet the body. There are five large claws on each appendage, three of which curve inwards. Yveltal's underside is bright red, with branching, black markings. Similar markings are present on its head and neck.

It has a pointed, beak-like snout. Black horns extend from above its blue eyes, with a sharply curved portion pointing forward and thinner prongs facing the rear. A feathery grey ruff encircles its neck and billows out over its back. It also has small, birdlike legs with powerful talons. Like the rest of the underside, the legs are red with black adornments, and the talons are grey. Each foot has two toes facing forward and one pointing backwards. It then is fully extended, resembling the letter Y.

"**Out of all the possible legendaries he could have become, he had to turn into Yveltal, the Legendary of Destruction." **Said Giratina with worry in its voice. Though Kyuubi was of an entirely different opinion.

"_That aura! It's incredible! I can practically feel this things desire for destruction! I have no idea what Naruto is exactly, but his new power and aura are so… alluring." _Though Kyuubi with a dreamy grin on her face.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

And done.

Ok, here are a few things.

No, Sarutobi doesn't care about Naruto as much as he would make it seem he does. After all, he has the entire village to think about, which has thousands of people in it. Naruto is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and potentially a very powerful shinobi. While as old as he is, he does possess some paternal instincts to keep Naruto safe, as well as his promise to Minato and Kushina to take care of him as best he can. _But, _he is also a the leader of Konoha, and a military leader, so he must also view Naruto's potential as a military asset, due to his lineage and him being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. So he is torn between seeing Naruto as a military asset, and as the lonely child he is. And because Kyuubi can only sense negative emotions, she would sense the feelings Sarutobi has on Naruto's fighting potential, and therefore come to the conclusion that him caring for Naruto is merely a farce. But yes, Sarutobi does care for Naruto (as Naruto helped fill the void created by Asuma leaving the village, and the fact his wife had died as well)

Yeah, all but the most important legendaries are dead. This includes Palkia, Dialga, Giratina (obviously) Arceus, Kyurem, Reshiram, and Zekrom. There are a few others, but I'll leave that as a surprise.

And yes, Giratina did just pull out the Kyuubi. But, this was only due to the fact that Naruto was basically being reincarnated into Yveltal, and as such, his old life as a human was over, and he basically died, therefore allowing Giratina to pull out Kyuubi with little problem. And because Naruto 'died', Minato and Kushina's chakra could not activate as the situation was not the right one to activate their chakra. (well, maybe Minato's, but this is my fanfic, so I'm fudging the rules a bit)

Also, about why Giratina did not want to see Yveltal. In the pokedex, it was called the Destruction Pokémon. And its entry even said that when it died, it took the life force of everything around it to revive itself, like some kind of evil phoenix. So with these in mind, I would imagine Yveltal to be a rather nasty Pokémon.

And remember, even though I made Kyuubi nicer, it is still a being of mass destruction. And as such, it would enjoy the feeling of Naruto/Yveltal's aura a great deal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter of Distortion. **

**Ok, I kind of forgot to add this, but Naruto in this is 15. Yeah, just so you guys know, more often than naught Naruto is going to be older in any story I do. One reason is that I have no interest in doing preteen love, and having Naruto being older makes romance less disturbing, and more believable. **

**Also, I've created a poll. Check it out. **

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

When Naruto had emerged from the cocoon, he could hardly believe it! He could feel the power of his new body, and it felt incredible. Looking over at Kyuubi, he noticed that _she _was looking at him with a look he wasn't used to. If he had to guess, it was enjoyment. He guessed she could also feel his power as well, and seemed to like it. _A little too much, _if the look was anything to go by. But looking at Giratina, he could immediately tell it was not happy. It was like Giratina was displeased by what he had turn into. But he didn't understand why. It had worked didn't it? He had become a legendary, and Kyuubi was free! Giratina should be happy! Yet why did Giratina have such an uneasy look upon its face? He was about to voice ask what was wrong, when he felt the wind of the Distortion world upon his… skin?

Looking down at himself, he finally saw his new form, and he was shocked. He knew that from Giratina's descriptions of Pokémon, that after he became a legendary he would not have a human form, but he didn't think it would be this drastic! Hell, he was well over 10 feet tall! Looking at himself, his chest was mainly red with strange black lines going over it. For legs, they looked like those of birds! And when he looked at his 'arms', they were bird wings, with what looked like sharp talon like claw-fingers on the ends of them! Bringing them up to his head, he could even feel horns! Just what the hell kind of legendary had he turned into!? He would have continued to freak out, but Kyuubi and Giratina were right there watching, and so Kyuubi was able to break out of her enjoyment of the feeling of her former containers power, and stood on her legs and put her arms on his shoulders and said: "**Naruto! Naruto, calm down! Everything is all right! The change was a success, you're a legendary now!" **and this seemed to work, as Naruto then looked right into Kyuubi's eyes and saw worry in them.

"_**Kyuubi, wha-what am I?"**_Naruto said with the voice of his new body, which came out like some kind of a deep guttural sound mixed with screeching. While he was beginning to calm down, it was rather strange trying to stand on his new legs, considering his new body was completely different than his old one. Heck, if not for his tail keeping him steady, he….. wait, a tail? Looking behind him, he indeed had a tail! Not one of feathers like normal birds, which he believed he was one, but it was flesh and blood!

His bout of freaking out would have started again, until Giratina spoke. "**Naruto." **This caught both Kyuubi and Naruto's attention. "**I know exactly which legendary you are. To be honest, I had never thought that you would have become **_**this **_**specific legendary out of all the possibilities, but I suppose I should have known it was a possibility. But to answer your question, the legendary you have become is… the Destruction Pokémon, Yveltal." **Giratina said, surprising Naruto. He was the legendary Pokémon of _destruction!?_ What the hell? **"Naruto… or rather, you are Yveltal now. While I did not have much contact with the previous one, there is much I can tell you about it. Not only that, but as a legendary, there are several things you need to know as well. But I believe it would be easier if we changed forms for the explanation." **Now this gained a confused look from Naruto, and a raised eyebrow from Kyuubi.

"**What do you mean by 'change forms'?" **asked Naruto.

"**I believe what Giratina means is that we take on human form." **Said Kyuubi, getting a nod from Giratina. But Naruto on the other hand was surprised again. He had no idea they could take on human form! When he agreed to become a legendary Pokémon, he was fully committed to forever forsake having a human body! And yet he could apparently change back into a human form? Before he could think further, Kyuubi began to glow a bright red and then shrink down. It didn't take long for her to shrink down to about 5'6 in height. When the light died down, Naruto was blushing, not that you could tell since his face was naturally the color red now, at her new form. It was no surprise that she had red hair, but it was a bit wild and had black tips. There was also a rather sizeable turquoise like gem near the bottom of her hair, which reached past her knees. Though she was wearing a rather provocative skin tight grey shirt that showed off her generous bust, being around a large C to low D. she also had light grey pants, but wasn't wearing and shoes. She has red markings around her eye, which were turquoise. Her skin, while having a small tan to it, was flawless. (1)

All in all, she was beautiful, and Naruto was even more embarrassed now knowing he had such a women sealed inside of him. With her only being a fox was one thing, as they were different species. But with her now being able to take human form, as well as he can apparently, things just suddenly became even more embarrassing. (2) Especially when he noticed her giving him a wink, noticing that he had been checking her out.

"Now then Naruto, it's your turn." Said Kyuubi in a beautiful voice that sent shivers up his spine.

But Naruto wasn't sure how to change back into a human. He had just finished turning into a giant _bird_ of _destruction_! And now he was supposed to change back into a _human? _How the hell was he supposed to do that? He looked to Giratina for a possible explanation, and gave her a questioning look.

"**I'm not sure how to help you Naruto. For me, it's instinctual, so I don't know exactly how to explain It." **said Giratina with a sigh.

A sudden yell of "I've got it!" brought their attention to Kyuubi. "I know how you can turn into a human Naruto! Remember the transformation technique? Why not try to do that?" and it made sense. While Naruto wasn't even sure if he _could _do jutsu as a Pokémon now, which would suck because he spent all that time learning the shadow clone jutsu, but the idea had merit. So he would just basically channel his energy, and change form, just like with the transformation technique. And so he brought his hands –clawed wings- together, and closed his eyes in concentration, imaging himself as a human. It took a while, as he was not quite used to the feel of his new body yet, but soon he felt the familiar surge of power from within, and felt himself change.

His body glowed in a mixture of black and red, and he began to shrink. When the light died down, there were some rather drastic changes. While before he was slightly below average height for a 15 year old at 5'5, now he had grown several inches and was now 5'10. His blonde hair was replaced with scarlet locks, with black streaks in his hair that looked like small horns. If one looked close enough, there were still some blond locks in there. His eyes had actually stayed the same blue they had always been, but his whisker marks had disappeared.

He is wearing a red full length coat with black branch like lines, like the ones on Yveltal's body. It has a hood with grey fur trim, and waist high slit going up the back. It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It has gold drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large ruby red bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large obsidian claws that fasten to a loop on either side of the collarbone region. The coat was open, revealing his well muscled form. He had on a red shirt, with black lines going from his arms that met in the chest area and going down the middle, making the shape of a Y. he had on black pants, and has clawed boots.

All in all, he looked rather intimidating, and Kyuubi unconsciously licked her lips at Naruto's new form, as the coat was unzipped, giving her a clear view of his rather defined form. She knew from being inside of him that he was very fit, and his transformation added to it. "_I wonder what else his transformation has improved?"_ she thought with a perverse giggle, though Naruto didn't notice as he was too busy checking out his new form.

When the light died down, Giratina's human form was revealed, and both Kyuubi and Naruto was surprised to find out Giratina was in fact a woman as well. She stood at an astounding 6'2, which was insanely tall for a woman, and had pale skin. She had a red and black stripe design going down the middle of a silvery grey corset dress with black finger-like tails with red claws in the back. Knee length boots with red and black stripe going down from top to bottom at the center. Black wings with red claws protruding from the back. Silvery colored hair reaching close to the feet from the back and same would go with the bang up front. A golden crown of sorts with golden accessories wrapping around various places on the arms, legs, neck and ears. (3)

But before either Kyuubi or Giratina could say anything, Naruto passed out. They quickly rushed to his side to figure out what was wrong, but to their surprise he was sleeping soundly.

Kyuubi let out a sigh at this. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Not long ago he had been tricked by Mizuki into stealing the forbidden scroll, learning the shadow clone jutsu, tapping into my power to contact you, and being from an entirely different dimension to save him. Then he found out who his parents were, and got turned into a giant bird of doom and destruction, me being released from his gut, finding out I was a _beautiful_ woman, and then you took on a human form as well, which turned out to be female like me. Taking all this into consideration, and it was little surprise he had passed out after so many things happening in such a short succession."

Giratina let out a sigh at this. While she could agree that Naruto had been through quite a lot in a shot amount of time, and honestly she was quite surprised that he hadn't passed out sooner, as the change into Yveltal, and then immediately using his powers to change into human form would have put a strain on him, and was impressed when he didn't. Sighing, she said: "let's get him to bed."

Kyuubi looked at her strangely at this. "You have a _bed?_ Here?" she asked incredulously. And it was a legitimate question. After all, why would something like that be in the Distortion world?

Giratina gave her a blank look. "I have need of sleep as well, just like any other creature. And sense you're so enamored with the boy, you get the pleasure of carrying him." She said, and walked off.

Sighing, Kyuubi went back to Naruto and lifted him up. While his changes made him heavier, she was still a Bijuu, and even his new weight was nothing to her. Though she rather enjoyed the piggyback, when he brought his arms around her in a hug, and snuggled into the nape of her neck. Not to mention she could feel his muscles, as even though they were not fully developed as he still had some growing to do, were still nice and firm. As well as his butt, which she managed to cope a feel of while carrying him to Giratina's home in the distortion. And going by the feeling of what was poking her in her back, Naruto had been _improved _quite a bit. And she was going to have so much fun teasing the boy about it too.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Back in Konoha. **

Though while things had begun looking up for Naruto, things were not for the old Hokage, Sarutobi. The night had only gone from bad to worse. He was working late at night, dealing with paperwork, when Naruto came in and knocked him out with his sexy jutsu, and ran off with the forbidden scroll. When he came to, he had sent his ninja with the explicit order to _not harm _Naruto, or they would be severely punished. When they did, they found a wounded Iruka, and Mizuki who had been beaten to a bloody pulp. They had managed to recover the scroll, Mizuki had been taken to be interrogated after he recovered enough, and Iruka was taken to the hospital as well before he would be questioned, something he now regretted not having done immediately. He truly wished he did, so he would have known Mizuki had shot his mouth off and told Naruto the truth of what he was: _a Jinchuriki. _To make matters worse, Naruto had actually tapped into the fox's chakra, no doubt because of what Mizuki had told him, and things simply spiraling out of control from there. He had gotten to the location as fast as his old legs could get him, and just in time too as it seemed as the ninja were getting ready to attack him, and make things infinitely worse.

But still, he felt his heart break at seeing Naruto like that. It seemed so wrong to see someone like him, a bright and cheery lad, even if somewhat forced, he noticed, to be cloaked in such vile and evil feeling chakra. Truly, if he could have, he would have given his life instead of Minato and Kushina so they could have been there for their son, as in his old age, there was only so much he could do to keep the boy safe from harm. It was all he could do just to keep the boy from being lynched. Hell, he even got Minato and Kushina's old friends who were now clan heads to help the boy when they could, making sure to guilt trip them so that they would. In fact, he didn't care what he had to do to get them to agree, but he was rather glad that it didn't take much to get them to.

But still, people were still tense when they found out Naruto had stolen the scroll, and it had only gotten worse when he had used the Kyuubi's chakra not long after that had been resolved. But still, one thing truly bothered him. That... thing that grabbed Naruto now held his utmost attention. What was it? Where did it come from? Where did it go when it took Naruto into that portal? There were so many questions regarding what the hell had happened, and he knew for certain that it was in no way related to anything Naruto could have learned in the forbidden scroll. But he was broken from his thoughts when a shinobi had kneeled and said "The council is ready lord Hokage." And left after that.

Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose at having to deal with the council. He had hoped to keep the situation contained when Naruto stole the scroll, but when he used the Kyuubi's chakra, many had been awoken by it, remembering the feel of its power when it attacked. He just knew he was going to get a major headache. Before heading to the council chambers, he took one last look at the pictures of the previous Hokage's hanging on the wall. His eyes landed on Minato's. _"Minato, I've done my best to help your son, it wasn't bad enough that the people of the village you died for hated your son, but it seems like even otherworldly beings have it in for him. I truly wish you were alive, as no doubt you would probably have some way of getting him back, as you were the only other person besides Tobirama who had mastered space time jutsu." _He though sadly, and made his way to the council chambers, preparing himself for the headache he was sure to get.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**And that's all for now!**

**The human forms of Giratina and Kyuubi have been revealed! And now Sarutobi is going to have to deal with everyone whining at him for answers! What will Sarutobi do? Will Naruto even bothering returning to the elemental nations now that he is a Pokemon? Why am I asking you all these questions!? Stay tuned and fine out!**

**Going to have a clear pic on my profile. **

**If you had a giant fox sealed inside of you, despite it being of the opposite gender, it wouldn't be much of a problem considering A: said fox is sealed inside of you and B: its only form is its fox form. But with this, it's entirely different as not only does she have a human form, but she is now free. And since she's been with Naruto his entire life, she would have been able to see through his eyes, and see him naked, and know all sorts of embarrassing things about him. **

**A picture of what she looks like is on my profile. Now I know that the link says deviantart, but I have looked, and have not found it on deviantart. Now if it actually is on the site, and I simply couldn't find it, please let me know so I can address the artist who drew it. **

**And yes, Kyuubi is a bit of a pervert. Honestly, in Japanese myth Kitsune were said to appear as beautiful women and while seductresses in nature, the stories are romantic in nature. So going by that, it would not be a stretch to say that Kyuubi would be rather perverted. Though not to the extreme of Jiraiya. **


End file.
